


Lightning Glitch

by Free_Spirit140



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), The Incredibles (2004), Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_Spirit140/pseuds/Free_Spirit140
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incredibles, BH6 and Wreck it Ralph. When Vanellope's powers get her in trouble she is forced to re-locate away from her uncle and best friend Hiro Hamada and is sent to live with the Parr's. After 5 years heroes start to be welcomed back. Vanellope goes back home to San Fransokyo and finds a lot has changed in Hero's life. Is it time to team up? -This is going to be a multi crossover type AU between Big Hero 6, The Incredibles and Wreck it Ralph where Vanelope is the Main Character. Instead of a glitch she has lighting/electricity super powers but that will be explained. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I often write late at night so I don't pick up on issues very quickly and my spelling is very bad (thank goodness for spell check) so when I first post chapters there may be mistakes but don't worry I read everything through the day after and iron anything out. Please bear with me.

The nine year old Vanellope von Schweets sat on the chair outside the head teacher's office, looking gloomily at her lap. Her best friend, Hiro Hamada, sat next to her. Although he hadn't actually seen what happened, being in the class above her, he had promised Vanellope he would stay by her. The head teacher was sat on the other side of that door with her uncle, the National Supers Agency man, Taffyta Muttonfudge and her little crew. Their parents were being called as they spoke but Vanellope knew that that would be called off once the mind erasing was done. What Vanellope did was called for to be honest and she didn't see why their memories had to be erased at all. What type of person mocks someone for their parents being dead?!

"I think they killed themselves and the whole 'car accident' story is a lie" Taffyta had taunted "They couldn't stand being alive when they had such a disappointing daughter." It was normal to get angry at that type of thing. It wasn't, however, normal for a ten year old girl to cause a power outage and hit someone with a fist pulsing with light blue bolts of lightning.

Vanellope kept her eyes down, twisting her hands in her lap. The class was taken care of and the CCTV evidence was gone, now all that was left were those sat in the room behind her.

"You ok Vanellope?" Hiro asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Vanellope shook her head "What are they going to do to me?" She whispered.

"Hey, it's ok. You only punched someone right? No biggy. People have done way worse and got away with it." Hiro stated. Vanellope, however was not convinced. Hiro had no idea how much of a biggy this actually was. He hadn't heard the full story, only the less complicated version that Vanellope relayed to him.

She opened her mouth to protest but before she could the office door opened and her sasquatch of an uncle stepped out. He glanced at Vanellope but kept his mouth shut and eyes downcast. A few minutes later the NSA worker stepped out as well, followed by three dazed looking children who wandered off to class. Ralph, Vanellope's uncle, turned to Vanellope and held out his hand "Time to go." Vanellope blinked at the hand with caution, as if taking it might kill her. Thankfully Hiro stepped in just on time.

"Where are you taking her?!" He demanded "From what I've heard she did nothing wrong!"

"Hiro…" Ralph started only to be cut off by the other man.

"We feel it is better for Vanellope to start fresh in a new school out of town." He stated plainly.

Ralph stared at him shocked, Vanellope didn't look too happy either, and Hiro? Hiro looked angrier than anyone present had ever seen him.

"And WHO are you?" Hiro demanded "What right do you have to make that decision so quickly?!" the ten year old was on his fee, trying to look intimidating despite his height.

"I am in charge of Vanellope's wellbeing after the… accident." The man stated. He looked at Ralph "We should go, we have a lot to discuss."

Hiro looked at Vanellope, signalling she should stand up for herself but Vanellope knew there was no fighting this. She got off the chair and threw her arms around Hiro. Being smaller than him her face was pressed into his chest and her tears were being absorbed by his jumper but everyone could clearly hear her whisper "Take care of yourself, Nerd."

Hiro bit back crying himself and wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug "You too Nell." He whispered back.

Vanellope soon pulled away, wiping away the new tears with her sleeve and giving him a forced, signature grin. He grinned back and they high fived before Vanellope found herself being led away by the strong hands of her uncle.

…

Vanellope soon found herself sat at another door in her uncle's two bedroom apartment. The difference being this time, she wasn't scared to listen in. With her ear pressed to a glass that was pressed to the door she could hear every word being said on the other side, and it didn't sound good.

"We didn't discuss this Rick!" Ralph's voice came from the other side of the door.

"We don't have to Ralph. The agency thinks this is a better arrangement for the both of you." Rick replied.

"How is this better for us?!" Ralph sounded on the verge of tears.

"Vanellope needs to be trained in controlling her powers." Rick stated calmly.

"I can train her!"

"No offence Ralph but you have never had to focus on anyone but yourself. You don't know the first thing about any powers other than your own and I highly doubt you'd have the patience to train a nine year old girl on powers neither of you understand." Rick was quite gentle with his words but it didn't soften the blow.

"Hard to take offence from that." Ralph muttered sarcastically. There was a minutes silence before Ralph interrupted it again "Well at least let me move with her!"

"You have a life here Ralph. One you yourself have worked hard for. The agency hasn't needed to help you with anything except Vanellope, if you let her go you can carry on with the life you are happy with."

"No!" Ralph snapped "I'd give it up if it meant I could move w-"

"Ralph." Rick cut in "Do you have any idea how many heroes the agency has helped? Thousands. This issue has led to thousands of heroes having to make new lives for themselves, all of them needed help. Let me tell you something Ralph, none of them are happy. You built your own life and you are happy. Don't throw it away to protect a girl that doesn't need protecting. None of this means you will never see her again. You will be allowed contact and you are free to meet her. The Parr's have two kids, the oldest is Vanellope's age and the youngest is five. They've already gone through this. You've heard of Mr Incredible and Elastigirl?"

"Yeah…" Ralph trailed off "Oh…"

"That's right Ralph. You can't deny they are good heroes. She'll be safe there."

"I suppose… you're right…"


	2. Chapter 1

5 years Later

A now fourteen year old Vanellope Von Schweets stared out of the classroom window at the rain, boredom written all over her face. They were studying the history of super heroes. She knew it already. She could probably tell it backwards in fact. She only listened for a minute when she heard the teacher mention the Incredibles, and glanced over at her friend Violet to see her trying to hide a blush. Ever since the Incredibles stopped Syndrome a few months ago they had been everywhere. It was blatantly obvious that it made Violet uncomfortable if someone brought it up, no matter how much she denied it. It made Vanellope angry that the one time something interesting happened around this city, she was out of town. She returned her eyes to the rain and held back sighing.

It seemed like a lifetime before the bell rang for the end of the day. They had been set a three page essay on Syndrome and his super killing spree. Vanellope could probably finish it in five minutes if Violet gave her a hand. She met Violet outside the classroom and the two walked out towards the schools entrance. They both sat under the sheltered area waiting for Violet's mum to show up and take them home.

"Well that lesson was…" Violet started.

"Completely pointless and boring?" Vanellope offered, keeping her eyes on the road.

Violet gave a small nod and the two lapsed back into silence. Ever since Vanellope got back from the holiday she had with her uncle and found out about the Syndrome situation, things between the two girls had been strange. Before the incident they had seemed to share a mutual hatred of their powers, Vanellope because it took her away from everyone she loved and hero work was what had killed her parents and Violet because all she wanted was to be normal. That topic could keep them talking for hours and always opened up a world of conversation between them. Now, however, Violet seemed to have matured in a way Vanellope hated. Gone was the shy, reserved girl that wished to be normal and standing before her was a strong young woman that radiated self-confidence and took every chance possible to practice her powers. Her clothing had changed as well. Violet now wore more form fitting clothes as opposed to baggy jumpers that hid her body. Vanellope couldn't help but feel odd around the girl. She was still wearing the same, slightly loose turquoise hoodie on top of a brown denim skirt with turquoise leggings underneath, she still painted her nails candy-cane style with her left hand being turquoise with white stripes and pink stripes in the middle of the white stripes and her right hand being turquoise with a white spiral pattern, she still wore the black high-top trainers and tied her hair in a ponytail with multi-coloured hair clips dotted around. The age difference between the two was only a few months but it felt like years now.

At last Mrs Parr pulled up outside the school and the two girls made a dash for the comfort of the warm car. Violet slid into the passenger seat next to her mum and Vanellope went to the back with Dash. Vanellope didn't mind, she liked Dash and his energy. So when Dash started babbling about how his friends had been arguing about which hero was the best, she found herself not caring in the slightest, despite trying to avoid the 'heroes are back' topic for months.

"So, how was your day girls?" Helen asked after Dash had finally calmed down.

"Mine was fine," Violet started and instantly Vanellope was on alert, she knew there this was heading "but Vanellope got sent to the office again."

"Hey!" Vanellope snapped only to have Helen and Violet keep talking as if she wasn't there.

"What for this time?" Helen sighed, clearly exasperated.

"She snuck into the staff room and took Mr Candy's favourite sweets, the expensive ones shipped from Japan, then started selling them off in the courtyard."

"Made a whole twenty bucks from it as well!" Vanellope stated proudly before deflating "Before the git took it off me."

"We've talked about this Vanellope." Helen deadpanned, keeping her eyes on the road "You can't do that just because you think he has it out for you."

"He DOES have it out for me!" Vanellope yelled, waving her arms for emphasis "And anyway, it's not like he doesn't have the money to buy more, he's rich! I don't even see why he's a teacher, he hates kids and he has loads of money!"

"That's not the point." Helen muttered as they pulled into the garage "I'm going to have to talk to Bob about this-"

"Oh big deal." Vanellope cut across, unstrapping herself and throwing the door open, leaving the car before slamming the door and storming into the house.

Helen winced, opening the car door and yelling after her "and we'll have to discuss your punishment!"

Vanellope stormed to her room, slamming the door behind her before flopping onto the bed. She was sick of it. For the last five years she had been moving all across this country with this family, being moved here, there and everywhere, for five years she had to put up with tight curfews and constant grounding for things she hadn't even done and now she was starting to grow tired of it. She did see them as family, yeah, and all families fight, but this was a family where she couldn't just take a walk outside if she got angry. Helen and Bob liked to know where their kids were at all times and that included Vanellope. She took a deep breath and stared at the celling for a minute before rolling onto her side and opening a draw in her bedside cabinet. Inside was a pristine, never worn super suit that Helen made her keep by her bed since the Syndrome incident.

Vanellope sat up, pulled it out and unfolded it. For the first time she gave the outfit a proper look over. It was a white jumpsuit type thing, with turquoise and pink lightning bolts around the bottoms of the sleeves, trousers and neckline, in the centre was a pink 'G' with turquoise outline a lightning bolt detail coming off it. Attached to the label with string was a red mask to protect her identity. Written on the label was 'Enda Mode' Vanellope sighed, pulling out a pair of nail scissors from her bedside table and cut the string off, allowing the mask to fall to the floor. She picked it up and placed it on her face, taking a moment to wonder how it was meant to stay on with nothing to hold it on before turning to the 'G'. She thought hard about why there would be a 'G' other suit and almost instantly her mind turned to a conversation with Helen when she first got there and actually liked having powers. Before she realised what a curse they were. She had asked Helen how she chose her hero name, and, with Vanellope being so small, Helen humoured her and after telling her story, helped Vanellope pick a name of her own. Glitch.

Vanellope huffed slightly at the fact Helen remembered that. She ran her finger along the fabric and remembered Helen saying that it could turn into electricity as she did. That was something Vanellope had discovered whilst training. She could teleport around by turning herself into light blue lightning and whizzing around, sometimes using electric cables to travel further and faster. One issue, when she changed she left her clothes behind, normally turned to cinders. She let out a small laugh at the memory, it was something she dare say she enjoyed. She glanced at the window and then back at the suit in her hand. She need to cool off and let off steam, but she needed to do it fast. What better way to do that then by using her powers to get as far away as possible using telegraph poles? 'I can't believe I'm doing this' she thought, before climbing off the bed and changing into the suit.


	3. Chapter 2

After changing into the suit Vanellope untied her hair from the pony tail and took the clips out, if she got caught they would be a dead giveaway to anyone that knew her. She looked at her now bland hair and sighed, running her hairbrush through it to remove the crease her hairband had left. It was so bland that it was boring. She hated it. She went over to her dresser and rummaged through the draw she usually placed her clips in. As expected two bright red hair-ties were buried beneath the mess of colour within the draw, they were the same bright red as her mask and Vanellope quickly worked at untangling the bands from the many clips and hair slides. When she was done she used the bands to tie her hair into two high bunches and looked at herself in the mirror, instantly deciding that she was putting too much effort into a one-time thing but… surprisingly she didn’t care. She liked how the outfit looked on her. Examining herself a little further to ensure that her disguise was fool-proof she spotted a scrap of folded paper on the floor. She bent down and picked it up, unfolding it and instantly wishing she hadn’t.  
Staring up from the page was the smiling faces of her parents. She recognised them from the images around Ralph’s house. The image showed them in their super suits standing next to the mayor of San Fransokyo, a sign behind reading “Thousands of lives saved by the unstoppable team of-“ Vanellope could feel her eyes stinging and did not like where it was heading. She hadn’t cried for years, she wasn’t a child, she did NOT cry. She hastily folded the picture again and headed back to her bedside table intending to place it back into the draw, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She held the paper to her heart and took a deep breath and placing it on top of her nightstand instead. She moved quickly over to the window and opened it, jumping out before sliding it closed again. Now she really needed to get away for a while.  
She was out of practice and she was finding it hard to get back into the swing of using her powers, then again she hadn’t been expecting anything different. She was struggling to stay in her electronic state for longer than two minute at a time to start with, but for reasons beyond her understanding she found herself desperate to improve. By the time she had become too exhausted to continue she was able to hold her electric state for all of 20 minutes, zipping along overhead power lines. When she was younger the most she could do was 10 minutes so she was glad to know she had improved. “No Vanellope.” She caught herself “You are not mean to enjoy this as much as you are. These powers are not good.” But no matter how often she repeated that she couldn’t stop her heart racing and she most certainly couldn’t deny how free it made her feel.  
It was only then she realised. She had no idea where she was. She had let testing her powers completely take over her plan of going as far as the edge of the city to take a breather. She looked around frantically, desperate for any sign of where she was or how she could get back. Nothing. Her only hope was to follow the power lines in whichever direction she thought she came from and find sign of where she was. She couldn’t be too far right? She had only been out for an hour or two. Wrong. Oh how very, very wrong. As she took off down the wires again, stopping at every pylon to catch her breath and look around for signs of where she was, she noticed the sky becoming increasingly dark and whilst she wasn’t afraid of the dark she was actually fairly scared of what Helen and Bob would do when they found her bed empty before dinner.  
When the sky was completely dark Vanellope found the sign she had been looking for. Bright, multi-coloured lights were visible in the distance and Vanellope took off towards them. When she got close enough she knew instantly what is was. San Fransokyo. “Sweet mother of monkey milk.” Vanellope muttered “How the hell did I get HERE?!” It would be a lie to say she hadn’t missed her old home. She hadn’t been allowed to come back since she was re-located, her Uncle was to visit her at the Parr’s house or they would meet up. The sight made her happy but simultaneously made her stomach churn. She couldn’t help but remember the picture of her parents from earlier. They had saved thousands of lives, they enjoyed their job, they died trying to save people, how would they feel knowing their daughter hated the power they gave her and had no intention of following in their footsteps? This city was the city they loved but she wasn’t even allowed anywhere near it because of some stupid mistake she made at the age of nine.  
Her train of though was stopped at the sight of some very large red thing with wings speeding up from the city towards the highest of the floating wind turbines. She squinted at the object but couldn’t make out for the life of her what it was. She wasn’t sure what she should do, ignore it and focus on getting back or investigate the mysterious object. Her head was screaming “Go back!” but her heart was saying “Go look! Enough with the hiding in a hole, it’s time you got out more and stopped denying what you are! This is your duty to your parents.”  
With a final look over her shoulder at the wires that she should be using to get home she flickered into her electric state and zipped off of the pylon she was standing on and away from the power lines all together. She zipped from building to building, not able to travel very far like this without something to travel along that could easily conduct the electricity. She continued until she reached the building directly underneath the wind turbine the red thing had landed on.  
She headed up the wire that acted both as a means of getting the generated energy to the building and as a way of keeping the turbine in place. She stopped when she reached the top and to her surprise, sitting in front of was a purple robot like thing and a red robot like thing. “Hey!” She yelled, deciding pleasantries were not required in this situation, not that she ever used them anyway.  
The purple thing jumped about a mile into the air and instantly clambered to its fee, turning to face her “How the… how did you…” it stammered. Vanellope relaxed slightly at the realisation that this wasn’t a robot but a human in a suit. The face was shielded by a screen and in the darkness it wasn’t easy to make out the face underneath but the human features were clear “how did you get up here?!” it was a male voice as well, good.  
“I should be asking you that.” Vanellope stated, eyes meeting red thing which had clumsily stood up and turned to face her. This one’s face was blocked out by a blue screen but the head alone was much too small to be human.  
“You’re physical state suggests… exhaustion. I should advise you to exercise… caution.” It’s voice was robotic and emotionless and Vanellope was fairly sure she could feel small electrical impulses vibrating off it.  
“Red.” The boy warned before turning to Vanellope “I’m Tec, from the Big Hero 6.”  
“Big Hero who now?” Vanellope asked “Never heard of you.”  
If the boy was stunned it was hard to tell with the mask covering his face “I’m one of a group of six heroes around here. But that’s not the point. You didn’t answer my question, how did YOU get up here?”  
“I’m…” was she a hero? She hadn’t saved a person in her life. She never really used her powers anymore, would calling herself a hero be a complete lie? “I’m a super. My name’s Glitch. I was around the area and saw your,” she looked the red robot up and down “robot? Fly up here and came to investigate.”  
“Oh…” the conversation trailed off and the three stood there awkwardly for a while before the boy spoke again “Are you new in the area?”  
“Uh… yeah you could say that… I’ve come to visit from time to time but never really lived here.” It wasn’t a lie. It was a twist of the truth. Yup. That’s it, just a little truth twist is all. “I don’t live here if that’s what you think, I live a few cities over, so don’t worry about me stepping on your toes or anything.” She gave an awkward laugh and swung her hand behind her back.  
“I wasn’t worried about that…” The Tec muttered before shaking his head and smiling “Well, I hope to see you around again Miss Glitch.” Both laughed a little and the boy turned to the robot “Red, we should go.” The robot turned to face away from them and Tec climbed up onto his back glancing over his shoulder to offer a quick “Safe trip home.” And with that, they were gone.  
“Same to you…” Vanellope muttered, despite knowing that she was talking to herself at this point. She turned on here heals and with the little energy she had left she zapped off towards the way she was sure home was.  
…  
She didn’t know how long it took to get back all she knew is that by the time she was it was a lot later then she had intended on returning. She was drained of all energy but she knew that by now the Parr’s would have noticed her absence. If she was lucky they would only think of it as another one of her ‘breath of fresh air’ sessions which is of course what it had started off being. Of course they would still be angry about that since she hadn’t told them she was going out, yet alone where and for how long and who she would be seeing along with all the other stuff they insisted on knowing before she was allowed to set foot outside of the house.  
She pulled off her super suit and quickly pulled on her normal clothes which she had stuffed into her dresser draw, untied her hair and grabbed a brush which she started pulling through her hair as she walked out of her room. There was the sound of panicked voices coming from the living room but Vanellope knew just how to play it off and breezed through, nodding at the Parrs who had been talking frantically until she walked in.  
They were silent instantly, staring at her as if they had seen a ghost. Vanellope ignored them and went into the kitchen, hoping upon hope that they would pretend it had never happened and just be thankful she was back. The odds of that happening however were about as low as winning the lottery and her point was proven when the Parrs followed her into the kitchen and watched her as she grabbed herself a drink. She could feel their eyes burning into the back of her head and thanked the gods that none of them had laser vision. She kept her back to them as she poured herself some coke and grabbed a chocolate bar.  
A throat clearing interrupted her ‘play everything off like it never happened’ routine and she turned around to face them and as expected they were glaring daggers at her.  
“Where have you been young lady?” Helen demanded, arms folded as she stared Vanellope down.  
Vanellope felt her act buckle under the multiple sets of eyes on her and gave an uncomfortable shift which she covers by taking a sip of her coke “I was out at the park, I did leave a note.” She lied “I needed some air.”  
Dash was next to speak blurting out “I checked the park, you weren’t there!”  
“Well when did you check?” Vanellope asked.  
“Two hours ago and again an hour ago.” Dash stated. Vanellope sure hoped her gulp wasn’t audible.  
“And I noticed you were missing at 6:30 which was three hours ago.” Helen stated “So you weren’t at the park. Where were you? We ran all around the city looking for you!”  
Vanellope sighed “I was practicing with my powers and wound up in San Fransokyo okay?” what was the worst that could happen? She got grounded. That was it. Not too bad.  
Helen looked confused for a moment before sighing “Bob, kids, Vanellope and I need to talk on our own for a bit.”  
Dash started whining about how it wasn’t fair and Violet herself looked close to protesting but Bob had them both out of the kitchen before she could.  
Vanellope braced herself for the worst of it but what came was exactly the opposite of what she was expecting.  
“So? How do you feel?”


End file.
